


Heat

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Feels, Fluffy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Knotting, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, alternative universe, brat tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Tony's heat approaches, he asks Loki to lend a hand and, if he so pleases, his knot as well.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 472





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hands down, this is probably the smuttiest thing I've written so far.  
> Thanks to **NamelesslyNightlock** for the beta reading ❤️

Tony could still feel Loki’s mouth on him, that talented tongue on his dick, when Loki moved behind him. His hands ran down Tony’s back, kneading the stiff muscles but that wasn’t where Tony wanted them, it wasn’t what Tony _needed_ in that moment. 

He shifted on his knees, tilting his hips back, putting himself more on display for the Alpha he’d chosen for this heat. He heard Loki’s low rumble of approval, a dark but still pleased sound and Tony’s eyes fluttered shut, contentment spreading through him. 

“There’s no need to hurry.” Loki’s voice was laced with arousal. Tony was inclined to disagree. Loki couldn’t talk - it was _not him_ who was getting desperate to be breached by someone’s cock. It was _not him_ who knelt on the bed, his mind only set on being filled, being _knotted_. 

Perhaps Loki felt his distress or merely saw that Tony was growing agitated because he felt fingers at his entrance. Playing with his pucker until the first one slipped in, quite easily thanks to the slick that Tony was producing. He whined, trying to bite down on the urge to yell at Loki to _go faster_ , to just _take him, he could take it –_

But Tony didn’t, not when Loki started to rub on his inner walls, on the search for something until he found Tony’s prostate. It hadn’t taken him long and Tony loved Loki for remembering where it was; all their earlier tumbling, fooling, and screwing around paying off. 

He wanted to purr in delight. His Alpha was taking good care of him, making sure that he got pleasure out of it too. Showing him that he was more than just a convenient hole to fill and use. Even if the thought of Loki just shoving him down, using him until he was brimming with Loki’s cum, was titillating on its own. 

“Loki–” He clenched his hands in the sheet, twisted it when pleasure started to become too much. He didn’t wish to come just from this, even when Loki’s fingers rubbed every so often over his prostate, made him almost keen in sharp arousal. “Please, _fuck me_.” 

He remembered the feeling of when Loki had fucking him outside of his heat; his cock filling Tony, his movements so sure and confident, listening to Tony when he told him how he liked to be taken. Loki listened as he then did as he was told, his green eyes growing ever so dark from his arousal when Tony began to fall apart around his cock, when all he could beg for was ‘ _more’_ and ‘ _don’t stop’_. 

And now he wanted to experience it again, wanted, needed - Tony whined in frustration. His heat made it difficult to tell why Loki wasn’t doing as he asked - was he no longer good enough for his Alpha? He was here, willingly, and there were no other Alphas around, as they’d agreed on, why –

Loki made a soothing sound. His fingers withdrew carefully, but not quickly enough in Tony’s opinion. It did not help that he knew what was coming next; and he waited for it with a held breath. All senses suddenly turned to Loki behind him. Tony felt him shifting, the mattress dipping as he came impossibly closer. He was sure he felt Loki’s cock already - so close to where he wanted it, but _not quite_ there yet. 

Loki pushed Tony’s thighs a bit further apart with his hands, and it was not much but - Tony shivered at the thought of how he must look to Loki. Spread out before him, his hole right _there_ , clenching around nothing, just _waiting_ for Loki to take him –

Tony shouted almost into the mattress when he felt Loki fill him with a single thrust. Loki’s hands were on Tony’s hips, keeping him right where he wanted him, not letting him move an inch, in case Tony tried to get away from him. It was the furthest thing from Tony’s mind. Why get away when he finally got what he wanted - a cock spearing him open, filling him so nicely –

It was perfect. There was barely any pain, not after Loki had made sure he was thoroughly prepared, his slick running down his thighs, dripping down on the sheets. The room smelled of himself - a heady, thick scent, aiding only in making Tony feel even more aroused. Even more so when Loki’s pheromones joined his - warm, exhilarating. An Alpha in the beginning throes of his rut, and Tony moaned softly when Loki started to move. Not just any Alpha but the one he’d chosen - 

And Tony couldn’t bring himself to regret asking Loki if he felt like joining him in his upcoming heat after watching him during the meeting Fury had called. Loki had smelled so warm even back then - and it was not only that, but also how he’d behaved. His mind had seemed to work at a wonderfully quick speed, picking apart every single sentence that Fury threw at him and in turn, was so smooth and galant, his own barbs barely visible at first.

But Tony had noticed, had seen, had remembered every insult Loki had offered as if it were cake and Fury had chewed it up, and Tony’s curiosity had peeked. Someone who was that effortless at handling diplomacy, had _fun,_ and was gorgeous? Tony couldn’t pass up such a wonderful opportunity when it presented itself. And Loki’s delightful laughter was still ringing in his ears from when Tony had asked him whether he was up to lending Tony a hand or two and maybe even his knot during Tony’s next heat. 

Approaching Loki had been one of the finest decisions he’d ever made. Tony moaned uselessly into the sheet, clenching around Loki when he started to move. His thrusts – shallow, not going where Tony wanted them, where he wanted to _feel it._ An annoyed sound fell from his lips, half a snarl. 

It was not enough. The friction was small, not _satisfying._

This was _not_ about Loki and whether or not he got his fun. Even if a small, addled part of Tony’s brain insisted that it was about his Alpha, that he wanted to make him happy, have him _stay_ , have him _there_ for the rest of the time, that when –

When Loki’s knot caught on his rim, it would help to keep his seed inside. Keep Tony stuffed and full, until it was all that he felt. 

Tony whined at the image; he shifted on his knees and tried to take more of Loki’s cock inside of him. He liked the idea of Loki finding him worthy enough, _good_ enough to knot him –

When he had asked Loki to spend his heat with him, he _had_ wondered about whether it was a casual fling. A friend helping out another, a satisfying arrangement for both parties. But what spoke against it was that Tony _enjoyed_ spending time with Loki; that all the times they fucked in one of their beds, Tony had wondered how it would feel like when he was in heat. 

And when Loki would press him against the mattress, his body covering Tony’s, teeth grazing over the exposed mating gland. If there was any Alpha Tony would be content to “settle down” with, then for sure it could only be Loki. He seemed to understand Tony and he seldom had to explain himself – when he wanted to be left alone, Loki would leave him alone.

Tony reached behind him, his nails scratching Loki’s thigh. He felt the power in the muscles there, buried them deep, spurring his Alpha on. Sometimes, deeds spoke louder than any moan - even when they were as pretty and needy as Tony’s were. 

Loki growled, the sound suddenly close to Tony’s ear; amused, aroused, _encouraging_. Tony loved a dare when it was so blatantly laid out for him. When Loki thrust forward again – Tony’s nails drew long lines down the thigh, and his Alpha growled again, content. 

His thrusts grew stronger, the force of them making Tony purr happily, finally feeling as if his Alpha was listening _to him_. Catering to his wishes, as it should be. 

Tony arched his back, canting his hole for Loki’s pleasure – showing him his _pleasure_ , his undoubted willingness as he kneeled here on his bed. Wanting to be used as much as he strove to use Loki. 

Loki growled approvingly as Tony shifted, and puffs of hot air whispered over the shell of Tony’s ear, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. 

Then, Loki grabbed his thigh, his arm cold against Tony’s own heated one, and pulled him back on his cock as he kept thrusting inside of him. Loki was starting to lose his rhythm though; Tony bit on his lips in excitement as the intervals in which his prostate got pounded grew shorter but all the more intense.

Loki was so _long,_ long and hard, and just –

He simply felt _so good_ –

Tony gripped the hand Loki still had on his thigh, wanting to hold onto something. To feel that he was _not_ alone - and when Loki’s fingers entwined with his, he – it was like an assurance that he was more than a sole hole to fuck into. More than a convenient excuse. Perhaps even – more than a fling on the side –

Tony came with a whine, his eyes pressed shut as his orgasm tore through him. He wasn’t sure how he did not collapse entirely, his muscles shaking from the intensity still. But Loki held him up, made sure he would not fall –

_He’d made the right choice in choosing Loki._

For a moment, Tony allowed himself to lay there on his bed. Loki was panting, his fingers twitching. Everything about him seemed to scream tension - one that he barely managed to hold back. But – he waited for Tony, to give him a sign that he was back with him, that he wasn’t running away and would only _take_ , now that Tony had gotten his release – 

Tony squeezed the cold fingers in his, turned his head to the side. Admired the Alpha, the flush spread all over his body, the usual green eyes now so dark, consumed by hunger and lust. 

Loki’s name fell from his lips in a whisper, his voice hoarse already but Loki understood; it was with a new frenzy that he drove into Tony, thrusts short and all aimed at Tony’s prostate. 

If there was a point where it became too much – then this was _it._

Tony whined high in the back of his throat, the stimulation endless and yet – a part of him could not get enough, craved more as his cock started to stiffen again under the relentless pounding. 

Loki’s teeth were scraping over his throat. A hint, a tease of what _could be_ \- should Tony want it, should _Loki_ want it as well. A bite that would mark Tony, that would have him bound closer to Loki too and – 

He tilted his head to the side. Offering. 

“Are you sure?” Loki asked, his voice rough, painted by want. 

“Yes.” Tony reached behind as he was up on his knees until he sat more in Loki’s lap, his cock still thrusting in and out. 

“ _Please_ ,” he added when Loki appeared to hesitate. “I thought about this before, about us, and –” A soft sound escaped him when Loki turned his head enough to press a kiss against his lips, words not needed, not when Tony’s apparent want, _desire_ , was reciprocated full-heartedly. 

“ _Bite me–”_ Tony almost sobbed when Loki drew back. 

And he didn’t need to wait an agonising second longer as Loki’s teeth sank into his neck. Marking him for all to see, binding himself to Tony as much as he bound Tony to him. 

“Loki–” 

It was the last thing that Loki needed before his knot pushed into Tony, rutted it deep and deeper. 

Tony welcomed the pain – tried to get away from it at the same time. 

_Too much_. 

It did not matter that second that it was Loki, it simply was too much –

Loki ran his hands soothingly up and down his sides, his teeth against Tony’s neck. A gentle warning not to run away now, not anymore. A reminder that Tony had chosen this, had chosen _him_ as his Alpha – 

Tony fell pliant in Loki’s hold. A deep-rooted instinct inside of him took over, calmed him down, made the pain more bearable – _pleasurable_ as Loki’s knot reached full girth. 

_Yes –_

He tilted his head back until it rested on Loki’s shoulder, his Alpha catching his lips in another sweet and searing kiss as he finally released his seed inside of him. 

A new flare of desire shot through Tony as he felt it filling him like he’d imagined earlier; it was nothing short of perfection. Pure satisfaction as Loki kept going, released more, his expression opener than Tony had ever seen it before. A glimpse of what he would be able to see more often from now on, since he had no plans of denying Loki sharing his future heats with him. 

Not when Loki made him feel so good; his hands pressed against him, holding Tony just right. Tender, proud, _possessive_.

_My mate_ , Tony thought. His fingers intertwined with Loki’s as they lowered themselves carefully on the side. A short respite until Tony’s need would spike again and demand attention –

Attention that his mate would give to him. 

_His Alpha_. 

Tony purred in contentment.


End file.
